The Slow Process
by Lovey101
Summary: The process that Hinata, Naruto and some other characters go through before they finally change and for Naruto and Hinata 'meet', then as you should know, 'Live Happily Ever After'...


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the other characters. If I did, the show would not have come out so normal. Seriously...

A NaruHina FanFic: The Slow Process

Chapter One: The Meeting

o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

What was so fascinating about hope? Was it because it made us happy in the end? Hinata closed her eyes. To her, it hurt to hope. She was practically ignored, disgraced and scoffed upon whenever she tried to prove herself. She hung her head and put her bloodied kunai back into its pouch.

"You are weak. I told you already. You will never succeed. You will never be head of this clan! You are not even strong enough to be called my daughter!" In a flourish, her father, Hiashi Hyuuga, scoffed and stormed from the room, the previous training session not even hindering his powerful being.

Hinata curled her fingers into a fist and pushed herself up from the hard floor. She knew she was crying. She was never really one to be able to control her tears. Of all the things for her father to say…why those words? She bent to pick up another one of her kunai when a sharp, stabbing pain erupted in her side. She gasped and held her side tightly, trying to hold herself together and ignore it. He'd wounded her. Again, scars were all around her body with brutal cuts and bruises. She reached down and took up her kunai. Her fatal attempts to get stronger….why were they not working?

She walked slowly from the room, her arm holding her side and her head down as always. Hope. It was a brutal emotion. It gave you pain if you failed. If you succeeded…what would it give you? Did it ever give you anything? But she had to get stronger. She had to prove herself. She had to try and be like everyone else. They were strong. Her teammates, Kiba and Shino…they were so strong. Neji's team was strong too. So was Neji, and he was her cousin. Even Hanabi, who was her younger sister, was strong. Father wants her as the head of the clan since she proved to him that she was stronger than me. Just like Naruto, her motivation who didn't even know it. But how? All of her attempts, her tries, they just disappeared. She sighed when she opened the door of her bedroom and closed it behind of her. She looked in her closet and took out some new clothes before going into her bathroom. She took off her clothes and stepped onto the cold tiles. Pulling the shower curtain across, her mind ran on Naruto again. She turned on the shower, the cold water hitting at her back forcefully. She changed it to make it run hot and on full blast.

o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

"C'mon Hinata. What's wrong with your side? Are you okay?" Kiba asked, his concern for his teammate clear. Kurenai's attention shifted from Shino and his bugs.

"What's wrong with her Kiba? Did you injure her?" Kurenai asked, pausing the training session with Shino.

"I didn't cut her. She just keeps on clutching at her side like it hurts." He explained.

"Are you okay Hinata?"

"No, Kurenai – sensei." Hinata answered.

"What's wrong with your side?" Kurenai asked, walking to her student.

"I was injured during training with my father." She answered quietly.

"Let me see it." Shino said, walking to his teammate. She blushed deeply, not being able to hold back her thoughts. "I will not hurt you." She knew he would not do that, but it was where the cut was located that made her a bit hesitant.

"Hinata come on. The wound might be hazardous to your health." Kurenai said. "Let me look at it then." Hinata's blush faded a bit when that suggestion came up. She pulled up her jacket and then pulled up the fishnet undershirt slightly. _I'm a bit surprised that she could wear something like that. This was Hinata. That didn't at all look like something she would wear without that big jacket over it. _

There was pure milky-white skin then a purple and black open wound that was extending higher and disappeared under the heavy garments. Shino cleared his throat. The effect of seeing semi-half of Hinata's skin was having a great effect on him. _Maybe Kurenai __**should**__ look at this one_, he thought' feeling a bit warm…

"Turn around, you two. The wound extends a bit a higher and I don't believe you could even take seeing her stomach without acting like a lechers."

"Yes ma'am." They both replied, turning simultaneously also. Hinata blushed a bit deeper.

"You have to lift it higher, Hinata. The jacket is covering the wound." The girl obeyed silently and Kurenai cursed inside of her head. _What was that lunatic thinking? It was just a training session, not a battle. This wound is a bit deep. It could be healed though. She healed it but it opened again during training with Kiba. sigh. Hiashi…_

o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

"Father?" Hanabi asked after bowing in front of all of the Elders.

Hiashi tried not to smile proudly in this meeting. He turned her around slowly to face the Elders again. "This is whom I want to elect as my heir. Since my eldest daughter fails to prove herself, I have taken it upon myself to train and mould my other child. She proves to me that she will make this clan proud, and not ashamed at her abilities." There were a few murmurings from the elders and a few nods of the heads coming from the people who have seen Hinata's emotional status – weak.

"Hiashi. Hanabi is still very young to be married. What will you do about this?" One of the Elders asked.

"I will ask permission that she would be given a few years." He said. A few discussions took place for a short while.

"Very well. But it is rule that your Eldest daughter be able to prove herself to us during that amounted time. If she fails us, then your younger daughter, Hyuuga Hanabi will be heir as you wish."

o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o


End file.
